Masquerade
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Never Judge A Book By Its Cover Adalynn and Laya Cameron have their whole life planned for them; killing mythicals. But what happens when Adalynn falls for her assigned target? Bad Summary, good story! Check it out, you won't regret it!
1. A Born Killer

The daily alarm clock went off just as the clock struck 8:45 p.m.

The agitating sound reminded me of what my job is, notifying me that in exactly a half an hour, I'll be wandering the night time abandoned streets of Vergennes, Vermont. Charading a teenage girl.

But looks can be decieving.

I picked my body up and stripped down to nothing but my under-clothing. I strapped on four different belts in different area's. One under my breasts that contained numerous ammount of stakes dipped in Vesilim, a poison that's deadly to mythicals. Then one on the calf of my foot and my arm. Then I pulled on a black band t-shirt that read '_Skillet_', I put on black trip pants with worn out Doc Martens. Each article of clothing made it accessible to get my weapons. I put on a heavy ammount of eyeliner and tied my hair up so the black spiked collar was revealing. But the spiked collar wasn't _just_ an accessory, it was necessary.

I have a tribal like tattoo that starts on the back of my nack, and makes its way around and then down my back. It symbolized me as an official killer.

I looked myself over in the mirror, finding myself suitable for my role. I opened my drawer and grabbed the two small fist sized guns that had Vesilim injected into it, if the bullet finds an inhuman blood, then the tablet will disengrate, causing more harm then the human brain can imagine. I stuck those into the sleeves of my HIM jacket right as my sister walked through my door,

"You're playing a gothic girl, right?" She asked.

I smiled, "How'd you know?"

Laya handed me a picture that looked like it had been taken through a security camera. In the picture was of a woman with fiery red hair and burning gray eyes that filled with hatred. She had an evil sneer plastered on her lips. And her body was crouched low, with one leg sticking to the side and it was erect. _Just like a cat._ I took in very line on the womans face, every feature I could see.

I read the paper of the womans information and quickly memorized it, then I tossed the paper.

"Alright, you know where to find your target," I told Laya, "and I know where to find mine. Meet back here as soon as your done because we have to call in the chief then go to headquarters and record our data, understand?" I said, strictly. Laya rolled her eyes then nodded, she descended down the stairs with me hot on her heels. My sister went left as I took the opposite direction as her. I calmly walked the streets, keeping a calm look-out for any person. Like I said, these streets are abandoned, none other then night-time watch patroled this area.

My facade was holding well as I passed a couple of security guards and greeted them kindly. I continued walking, no sauntering. As the suspense carried in the night-time air, fire burned through my veins. I was on-edge, if a sudden attack was to happen, the attacker would be dead in less then a second.

Finally, I heard the rustle of the branches, and it wasn't from the chilly wind either. There was an off smell in the air, the smell of two bloods mixing. The smell of a Changing.

I used the demon blood that coursed through my body and ran towards a tree at a speed no human was capable of, yet I could not out run a vampire, or werewolf...or any mythical for that matter.

I sniffed the air once again, it was the penny smell of human blood and the foul pixie blood, a hybrid. I dropped down to my stomach and crawled towards the campfire, using ferns for my shield.

I looked through a small hole that seperated one leaf from another, through that hole I was a young girl, staked in three different area's of her body, and those stake held her up...alone on a wooden post.

A deranged looking man walked from underneath a tree with a vial in his hands, smoke steamed out of it but the liquid was the thick red color of blood. Hands snaked around from behind the post and strapped the girls mouth shut. Her body hang limp, eyes half open with blood trailing down.

The man cut off the girls shirt, revealing four big gashes that tore the girl's stomach open wide enough for me to see her insides. Then he poured the liquid over her wounds, the girls head shot back, and her body jerked upwards, sliding up the stakes. A muffled scream was heard and the girls eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Nice work, Dean." A woman said, walking out from behind the post. Her red hair moved with the strong wind. Her gray eyes shone in the moonlight that was falling directly over head. I knew who this woman was instantly; Tracy Adams, my target.

The scream stopped abruptly. I glanced at the girl and was shocked at what I saw. Her skin was...melting away, like being burned, around the edges of the dissengrating skin, it turned a sickly blue/green color.

"Another victim rendered useless." The woman mumbled.

I drew the two guns from my sleeves, and planted the but on the ground. I pointed the head up and aimed on head at the mans cranium, seeing that he looked more weak...but that's an assumption.

I pulled the trigger of the gun, and the bullet went faster then the naked eye can follow, be it mythical or human. The man gave a shriek as the bullet hit the side of his skull quickly, but the bullet didn't stop just yet. It came back around and went through a seperate, but new hold. His scream was cut off by his body becoming limp and falling to the ground.

Tracy spun her head around, searching the tree's bushes, ferns, and flowers. Her eyes finally landed upon me and she charged at me. I had enough time to grab a stake and hold it in my hand in a shanking position, the tip of of the stake by my pinky finger. Her hand had closed around my throat but I was quick enough to turn around and aim the two guns at her abdominal that were now in one hand. I fired two bullets and heard the tear of skin as the two pebbles ripped through her stomach. Tracy stumbled back, holding her stomach that was now bleeding black blood. The bullets made the second round back and ripped through different holes. But she wasn't done just yet. Tracy clawed at me, getting one scratch on my cheek, but I barely noticed. Her hand gripped around my ponytail and spun me, weakly and let go, so I went flying into a tree. I shot my hand down and skidded to a stop while in runner's lunge. I had dropped the stake so I ripped the pocket in my jeans open and grabbed the other stakes, along with three throwing knives. I ran at full speed towards the vampire, guns pointed and shooting. Right as my blades were going to graze her skin, I slid under her legs and pointed the gun at the back of her head, I shot three times and watched as she fell down. I stabbed my stake in her chest and heart her slow heart beat stop all together.

Target, killed.

I picked up the mans body and layed it on top of Tracy's, then I took out the small tube of gasoline and poured it over their carcasses. I layed the lighten match and watched in awe how the gasoline caught on fire quickly and bursted into flames. The girl on the wooden post was dead, her body still being eaten away. I sighed and lightly took the stakes out, rolling them onto the ground.

I seperatley lit the girls body on fire, and watched. I picked up the stakes and trashed any evidence that gave a hint that something supernatural had occured. After cleaning up every small or big piece of hint, I left, once agian, sauntering down the night time streets of Vergennes, Vermont. I took the short cut of climbing up on the house fences and walking on the wooden fences as gracefully as a cat.

I landed on the grass of our backyard and walked in through the open backyard door. My sister was inside the house on the phone with the chief,

"Here she is!" Laya said, with an exasperated tone into the phone, "Adalynn, it's chief."

I grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Adalynn, what took you so long?"

"I was caught up, I'm coming in to report what I saw, but just to tell you now...you are not going to like this."

The chief groaned, "Alright, come right now."

I clicked the phone shut and glanced at my sister, and motioned towards the door, "Let's go."

She nodded and followed me outside, on our way I grabbed my motorcycle keys from the key rack and walked back outside.

"What took you so long, anyways, Ada?" Laya asked with my nickname that only she was allowed to call me. I handed her her helmet and sat on the black and red yamaha.

"There were two of them, a deranged looking madman and Tracy, my target. They were doing an illegal Changing. Pixie and human, the man put a vial on the girls wounds and it ate the flesh away." I informed while kicking the kickstand up and pressing on the gas. Laya gasped, and I felt her intake of breath on the back of my neck. I swerved out of the driveway and steered.

Driving up the mountain, and on to a flat land, I looked around for that small rock that looked like it didn't belong. I finally found it, and once it senced our presence, a tall opening widened for us as we drove into the parking lot. Finally I got out and walked into headquarters, first telling the entrance guard our information,

"Adalynn Cari Cameron, hyrbid, age, 17." I said,

"Laya Ellen Cameron, hyrbid, age 14." We couldn't say our complete information incase someone was listening.

"Welcome Adalynn Cari Cameron and Laya Ellen Cameron! Haven't seen you to for awhile. What brings you here?"

"Chief told us to come." I said blandly.

The bolts unlocked and Laya and I received entry. We scanned our hand prints. I walked into the building and was greeted by familiar and unfamiliar faces. Laya gave her friends, that were still in training, a hug and we went straigh to the big office, not even knocking.

"Richard, you are dismissed." Chief said, shooing away an employee. Then he turned to me and grinned a goofy smile, "Adalynn and Laya Cameron! Tell me about both of yours target."

I gave him my papers of Tracy Adams, her picture and biography. Laya did the same, Chief clicked his tongue then nodded,

"What did you witness Adalynn?"

"A pixie and human illegal Changing. Vampire Tracy Adams was there accompianed by a man who looked a tad odd. A human girl was pinned to a wooden post by stakes, that by my guess, were dipped in Vesilim. The man tore the human girls shirt open, which revealed four long gashes cut across his chest going down, past her navel. He poured the Changing liquid on to the wound, but it rejected it, again my assumption is that something else was in there besides just the blood, and her skin started eating itself away, wearing a blue/green color to it."

Chief took in the information calmly and nodded, "Alright." He said after awhile. "This is the third illegal Changing that's happened in the past three weeks. We need to get everyone on double hours--"

"We both have to school to attend, Chief." Laya said.

"That's right." He thought again for a moment, _he thinks to much_, "Then we will be assiging another team for your region. Only call them for emergencies, alright?" He said. My sister and I nodded,

"That demon blood that runs through both of you, make sure it doesn't get out to _anyone_. It is precious." He warned, so you've learned 2 new things about me.

1. I'm a demon/human hyrbid, along with my sister.

and

2. I'm an assassin. I'm born to kill.


	2. Werewolf

My hair had dried blood crusting inside of the strands, my arm had a gash across it that was bandaged securely. I groaned and got up, throwing the alarm clock against the wall, causing it to shatter into thousands of small pieces. _Oh great. _I got out of bed, and my eyes quickly fell upon the weapons I had left out. Crap! If one of Laya's friends came into my room, I was done for! I gathered all the small and big stakes, the silver knives dipped in Vesilim and the guns with dissolving bullets and stuffed them into my safe, and locked it.

I got up, ignoring the broken alarm clock, and made my way to the bathroom. I washed out all the crusting blood and dried blood that was in my hair and on my skin. I unraveled the bandage and tossed it in the trash, wincing at the pain the hott water bullets made as they touched the wound.

I got out to see my sister waiting in my room, the alarm clock was cleaned up and she was waiting on my bed with the anti-septic cream, cotton balls, and bandages. I smiled at my sister and she smiled back. I was still in my towel when I sat down and she began the procedure.

"Damn, Tracy got you bad." She mumbled.

"I didn't notice it till Vick pointed it out at headquarters."

"I knew I smelt blood but didn't know it was yours."

As soon as she tightened the last piece of gauze, Laya left me to get dressed. I ran a hand through my wet and clean hair.

I strided to my closet and picked out my normal attire, black skinny jeans with a long sleeve gray shirt and my worn out converse. I had put an extra belt underneath my breasts and around my ankles. The ankle belt carried two small guns and one pocket knife, that was the size of a baby's fist. The breast belt had four Ves-techs which were grenades the size of marbles, once they touched the ground with force, they would erupt, revealing a gas of Verniam which is just demon blood mixed with acid. It's quite lethal. In my pocket I carried a pocket knife with two tubes of Vesilim in my backpack.

I tied my hair up, revealing the tribal like tattoo that cascaded down my back and shoulders. I didn't put on make-up unless to confuse my targets. I walked downstairs while putting my leather jacket around my arms.

Laya tossed me a poptart and we rushed out the doors, while grabbing my keys to my bike. Laya put her helmet on while I put mine on. I turned the key in the ignition and the vehicle roared to life. I heeled the kickstand up and steered out of the driveway. Laya's arms wrapped around my waist,

"Did you kill your target easily?" I asked, knowing she can hear my perfectly fine.

"Well, kind of, at first it started off that he was in the lead, and then I actually got into the fight. So yeah, it was easy."

"You're getting better and better, Laya. Keep it up, how many mythicals have you killed so far?"

"About...49...or 50."

"You're almost there!"

"I can't wait to get my badge." She said, tracing the tattoo on the back of my neck with her index finger. Yes, that was my badge, it represented that I am an official killer, after 100 mythical kills, a hunter, or assassin, gets this badge. I got mine at the age of 14. Yes, I was young, but I was the only hunter in history that has gotten a badge at my age. I was indefeatable.

I dropped Laya off at her middle school, and then headed towards Addison Northwest, my highschool.

As soon as people noticed my black and red yamaha, they cleared from the area surrounding my parking space.

"Hey Adalynn." People greeted, I smiled and said my hellos back, though I had know clue who they were. As soon as I walked into the classroom, I went straight to my seat, the one in the back of the room, parallel from the windows.

I was the girl that was always tried to be pulled into the 'popular group', I was the the girl that sat in the back of the room and doodled, already knowing every answer to the question. When I first entered this school, the guys tried to seduce me, though I took no interest, all just cause of the pretty face my inhuman blood provided.

"Hello class." The teacher said, nobody replied, "Hello class." She repeated,

"Good morning Ms. Baron." A few students here and there mumbled. She sighed and shook her head, getting on with her morning lesson of Trigometry.

"A chemical formula or molecular formula is a way of expressing information about the atoms that constitute a particular chemical compound. The chemical formula identifies each constituent element by its chemical symbol and indicates the number of atoms of each element found in each discrete molecule of that compound. If a molecule contains more than one atom of a particular element, this quantity is indicated using a subscript after the chemical symbol and also can be combined by more chemical element. You all already know this, I'm sure."

A couple kids nodded, "Well, if you already know this, then Ms. Cameron, will you tell the class what a non-stoichiometric formula is?"

I looked up, "Chemical formulas most often use integers for each element. However, there is a whole class of compounds, called non-stoichiometric compounds, that cannot be represented by small integers. Such a formula might be written using decimal fractions, as in Fe0.95O, or it might include a variable part represented by a letter, as in Fe1–xO, where x is normally much less than 1." I said in a bland voice.

"Very good, as expected from you, Adalynn."

I nodded and continued my gaze out the window, but kept one ear listening. Finally the bell rang and I continued to trigonmetry.

"Today's just a review," Our teacher informed, "so if someone will care to tell us how to find a coterminal angle?"

Nobody raised their hands, looking utterly lost. "Well?" Mr. Ruto asked, seeming irritated.

I sighed and shot my hand up, "Ahh, Adalynn, I knew you would be the first," _mhm, sure._ "So, what is it?"

"Two angles are coterminal if their sum is a multiple of 360°. What that means is that two angles are coterminal when they start and end in the same place. Examples of Coterminal angles are, 180° and −180°, 170° and −190°, 100° and −260°, 360° and 720 °, 360° and −360°"

"Correct, so what is the..." He started but I droned him out, concentrating on the Changing last night. Why had there been so many Changing recently? Are the mythicals planning against us Assassins? Is there going to be war? The air has become more calm, and our targets have gone up and low. For example, last week I had 6 kills, this week, only 2.

"Adalynn?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up, irritated that someone interrupted my thoughts. A boy named Stanley was looking at his watch,

"Class is over."

My eyes slightly widened, did I really fall asleep? The battle last night probably wore me out.

"Thanks, Stan." I mumbled while getting up and pulling my backpack with me.

***

The day wore on, more slowly then ever. After trig, I went to woodwork, then Language Arts and after that, history.

When I climbed on my bike to go pick Laya up, a well manicured hand grabbed my shoulder,

"Hi Mina." I greeted, her eyes brightened.

"Adalynn! Hi! Well, you know, everyday you spend your days alone at lunch and all so I was wondering if you wanted to hang with my group?"

I shook my head, "I've told you many times before, I prefer being by myself."

"But _everyone_ knows you, and I know Jeremiah, Adam, Brian, and Lai are interested in yo-"

"No, Mina. Thanks for the offer, but I pass." I snapped. She was about to say something again but I pulled my helmet back on, heeled the kickstand up, and started the bike. I swerved out of the parking lot of the school, not wanting to be in Mina's presence any longer. As soon as I reached the school, Laya was walking out of the gates of the school with a swarm of girls and boys around her. I rolled my eyes and sat there.

"Hey Adalynn!" Her friends greeted.

"Hey, guys." I said, yeah so I give the kids at my school the cold shoulder but when it comes to Laya's friends, they're sweet, but I've warned Laya...to not make friends, we would be gone soon anyway. And what happened if one of the kids gets turned into a vampire, werewolf, pixie, fairy, or demon, and we had to kill them? How would that be? It would hurt, I've learned the hard way.

"Let's go Laya." I said, she nodded and grabbed her helmet that was under the bike seat and put it on. Laya waved to her friends while I speeded off.

"Didn't I say don't get to attached?"

"You did, but I'm sure that none of my friend's will be tur-"

"You never know!" I snapped, "Diya, Diya got turned didn't she? And who had to kill her? Me, Laya, I had to kill my best friend."

Laya stayed silent, I knew she understood, but why did she choose to open her heart like that so easily?

I pulled into our garage and walked into the house, silently, I glided up the staircase into my bedroom. I sighed, how can Laya seem making friend's is easy? As you can see, I'm not a people person.

I ran down the stairs, made a sandwhich and cut an apple then ran back upstairs. Being partially demon can be boring, since my mind aquires more then a human mind at a quicker speed, I'm able to complete my homework, in class. I don't have any friends so I can't go over to their homes, I don't have, nor do I want, a boyfriend, so I can't be a head-over-heels girl in the romance novels you read and cuddle up with someone, all I had was my sister, who was absorbed in all her human friends, every hour of the day, well...except for the couple of hours after school, to get ready for the night, or the couple hours before we go hunting, or the couple hours after we go hunting.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. "Adaa..." A voice cooed. I kept silent, "Adddaa" the voice said again, and I didn't reply, "Adalynn.." the voice waited a second, "Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way."

I felt the bed indent and then legs strap around my waist. My eyes shot open when Laya's fingers moved up and down my sides, then squeezing them. I squirmed and wiggled, yet she didn't stop. My breathing became heavy as laughter roared from my lips.

"S-S-Stop!!" I squeled, finally Laya stopped...just before I rolled over and fell on to the wooden floor.

I glared at my sister who just smirked back, "What do you want?" I growled.

"Well, considering you snoozed your alarm 3 times, we're behind schedule." She said the motioned to the paper on my desk. I crawled over and snagged it down, taking in the mans face. Long black hair that tied up into a pony tail. Glowing red eyes shined with amusement.

_**Name: **__Michael vanBud. _

_**Age: **__980 years old_

_**Sex: **__male_

_**Height: **__6 foot 4 inches_

_**Weight: **__150 llbs._

_**Race:**__ Werewolf _


	3. Masquerade

**While reading this chapter, I decided that this whole stories 'theme song' is Welcome To The Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch. As you can see, I changed the name of this story from "Never Judge A Book By Its Cover" to "Masquerade" I felt like it suited more and that whole title before was just to much of a mouthful! So I have two suggestions:**

***Listen to Welcome To The Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch while reading this chapter**

***READ AND ENJOY! Oh and then..you know..review...**

**----------**

My phone rang and I looked down at the caller, _Chief. _This only means one thing..

"Yes Chief?"

"How rude! I don't even get a 'hello' or 'h--"

"Hi Chief."

"Much better! Next time just show a bit more enthusiasm! So how is life going?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh yes! I forgot! Well, this mission is one of those rare missions that you _just love_." I hope he's joking... "You're going to be accompanied by Pier! As a date of course."

"Why?" I asked sadly. Dates aren't my thing..

"Because where you're going to seduce Michael, you'll need a date!"

I groaned and slapped my phone shut without a 'goodbye'.

A werewolf now, eh? Not bad. It's a good change of pace, I mean...demons and vampires got annoying after awhile. They don't hold up a good fight. But werewolves on the other hand, they were perfect. Perfect speed, agility, and not to mention, it was the thrill of looking death straight in the eye.

I smirked at my paper and glanced at Laya who was looking at me with an envious expression.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not fair! You always get the good people! I mean werewolves rarely turn evil, and when they do, you get them! I'm just stuck with stupid demons, fairies, and pixies. Who, not to mention are only _level 4_'s, when you get all the level freakin' 10's."

"Laya, I've been fighting and training _way_ longer then you. You'll get there, you can barely handle the pixies. Be patient," I smirked again, "Trust me. It's worth it."

She rolled her eyes and left my room, I heard the door slam and winced. Way to hold a temper tantrum, sis. I chuckled to myself and stripped off my shirt, examining my body. My torso was decorated with white scars, some were red or blue, or the occasional purple veins. That's what a supernatural cut or bite does to you. Ruins your body forever. I sighed then put on my hunting gear, the stakes under my breast, the small guns hidden inside of my bra, the knives strapped against my leg and calf. The two swords that strapped behind my back. I kept four Ves-techs in my pockets. I looked at myself now, I looked lethal. The green stilts of the knives that were dipped in Vesilim. The bullets each contained a small amount of fairy blood.

I looked back at the paper and saw the small note scribbled down on the corner of the paper. _"Michael goes after girls, preferably between the ages of 14-26. To attract his attention, wear a long scarf with a v-neck tanktop and jacket. A mini-skirt would look perfect with some ballet flats." _

That's exactly what I wore. A beige scarf with an olive green v-neck tanktop and a black peit-coat. My mini-skirt was beige but the ballet flats resembled a color between the mix of olive green and black. When I put my make-up, I decided to go natural and light. Pink shadow that was mixed into my skin, a thin layer of eyeliner and some lip-gloss. I curled my hair with light and loose curls that ran down my shoulders and bounced lightly. When I looked at myself in the full-length mirror, I realized that this must hit the nail on the head because I looked exactly this like this bastard's type.

I walked out and knocked on Laya's door twice then walked in. She was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with green pants. Her hair was dyed an orange color and she was wearing white contacts.

"...What's up with the get-up?"

"My target is attracted to vibrant colors and retro style."

I nodded, "A fairy?" Fairies were attracted to bright colors. My sister nodded, then grabbed her coat, phone and slipped on some pink van slip-on shoes. She shut the light off and walked out. I shut the door and glided down the stairs. Right as I hit the bottom step, the door opened. My hand was instantly down my bra and pulling out my gun.

"Can't say I don't like you doing that in front of my, deary, but can't you wait after the job is done? I don't like to be in a rush." Pier said in his light french accent. I narrowed my eyes and pointed the small gun at him. My index finger pulled the trigger and the bullet went right past him, hit into the wall and disintegrating the wallpaper. "Always feisty! That's whats so interesting about you, Addie."

I glared at Pier, "It's Adalynn."

"Oh! But Addie is much cuter!"

"Ugh. No it isn't."

My sister laughed and then smiled at both of us, "Nice to see ya, Pier."

"You look geared up, young Laya!"

"I am! Anyway, I'll meet you guys back here at ten to two."

I hugged my sister and kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you soon. Call me if there's any trouble."

"There won't be, it's only a _fairy_." she said with a disgusted sound. I laughed and watched her leave. I grabbed my purse, which I don't normally have, and walked out. Pier stayed silent as we got into the car, once both of us sat down, he lay his head back. When I looked at him again, I realized that he isn't _that_ bad looking.

Dirty blond hair that curled lightly and fell over his eyes. Deep blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Straight teeth, that were extremely bright and a light 5 o'clock shadow.

"I'm jealous..." Pier muttered. I blinked,

"What?"

He looked at me with longing eyes, "I said I'm jealous. My little brother died in a battle against a reaper. And now I see you with your sister."

I felt my cheeks flush, his little brother died? In battle... I imagined what my life would be like if Laya died. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. No, I wouldn't let that happen.

Pier shook his head, "Nevermind that! I'm not inviting you to my pity-party." With that, his hand reached out and turned the volume knob up to the highest point it could go to, 150. _Deep Down_ by _Saosin_ blasted loudly out of the speakers. I smiled to myself as I let my mind wander.

"We're here." I heard a voice say. My eyes opened lightly, did I really fall asleep, _again_?! Pier chuckled, "You can fall asleep anywhere, can't you?!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to open the door handle, but Pier's hand stopped me. "Let me get that for you." He quickly walked over and opened my door for me. Pier bent down low so his mouth was to my ear, "Let me enjoy this time with you, you as my girlfriend, not as a girl who doesn't like me. It's just an act for you, but it means something to me..."

I felt my ears heat up and my heart leap. _No, Adalynn! This shouldn't be the reaction he has on you! _My mind played a video of Pier and I fighting, him as a vampire. I winced my imaginary self stabbed the stake deep into Pier's heart. That's right. I can't get to close to him, not without getting hurt.

Pier's arm snaked around my waist while the other hung loosely. Right as we entered the bar I felt Pier's body and I tense. The effect that supernatural's had on us was definitely something. I closed my eyes and let Pier guide me. 6 supernaturals were in the room. 2 of them had dark aura's, and I instantly recognized Michael vanBud. He was sitting on a bar stool chatting with the bartender.

"Do you have a target, or are you just my date?"

"Both. My target's playing pool with those other humans."

I turned my head and saw a girl with fire red, curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a violet shirt underneath. Skinny jeans hung tightly over her legs. This girl was wearing long black heels that reminded me of stripper shoes. When I focused more, I saw the invisible outlines of her wings.

"A reaper." I mumbled. I smiled and grabbed Pier's hand, leading him towards the bar. "Time to act." I said with a smile.

Pier and I sat down right next to Michael. The bartender left Michael and walked over to us, "What can I get you two?"

"Let me get a tequ--"

"Anything you get her, it has to be virgin."

"But _babe!_ That is _so_ not fair."

"It's plenty fair, dear. How about a coffee for me?"

I slid a 50 dollar bill under my hand, "Let me get a _virgin_bloody Mary." I said with a wink. Pier picked up my hand and snatched the 50.

"I said no alcohol for you! You just got out of the hospital."

I sighed, "Fine! An actual virgin bloody Mary, please."

I tried hiding my smirk when I looked over at Pier. I saw him with his elbows propped on the bar and his hands covering his mouth.

"Who should I make the tab too?" she asked us.

"Ruine." Pier said, of course that isn't his real last name though. Pier glanced at Michael, who was eyeing me from the side of his eye. Perfect. "Did I mention, you look absolutely _beautiful _tonight?"

I laughed, "No you haven't, but thank you."

I couldn't tell whether this was part of the act or not. "I'm going to go play pool for a bit, hun. Would you like to come?"

I glanced at the pool table, where Pier's target kept glancing at him. "No, it's ok, love. I'll stay here. I'm tired."

Pier laughed, "Ok. Tell them where I am when my drink comes."

I nodded and watched as Pier walked away.

"That man, is he your husband?" I heard a new voice ask me. I looked to my left to see Michael staring at me. I laughed,

"Oh no! He's just my boyfriend."

"Don't you think you could do a bit better?"

I leaned over, revealing my cleavage. "Really? Why don't you pick someone in this room out that you find suitable."

"I will, after you tell me your name."

I smiled, "Dorothy Stenca, and yourself?" Mr. vanBud?

"Michael." he said, sticking his hand out, "Michael vanBud."

I shook his smooth hand. If only these guys weren't our enemies. I sighed.

"Now who do you find suitable, Michael?"

"I think I have someone in mind."

"And who may that be?" I asked seductively. This is absolutely repulsive. Michael leaned past me, I felt his cool breath tickle my ear, then my neck.

"Me."

"And who do you think that? I only know that you like martini's, and you're name is Michael vanBud. What do you know about me?"

"Well I know that you don't really like your boyfriend. That you want to drink alcohol but you can't because you have just got released from the hospital. And that your name is Dorothy Stenca."

Yeah, that's what I want you to think. I smiled and sipped at my Bloody Mary. This is going much faster then expected, this guy must be _really_ desperate.

"So you think that's enough?"

"That's plenty enough."

I smirked, "How about we get out of here?"

"I thought you would _never ask._"

Michael grabbed my hand and led me into one of the backrooms. I closed the door, quickly putting a Ves-tech under my tongue and turned around, shrugging off my coat. Michael's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him. This is why I hate these missions. When Michael's lips collided with mine, I instantly opened my mouth and let the small grenade drop into his mouth. Instantly, I turned us around so he was on top of me, his mouth slowly massaging mine. I reached into my bra and pulled out a gun, hiding the small fist-sized machinery in my fist. When my arms reached back to wrap around his neck, I let it slip out and point to his neck. When Michael looked back, flustered, he realized I wasn't the girl he thought I was.

I smirked and pushed the werewolf off of me. With my other hand I pulled out a silver knife that was in my breast belt. Instead of being scared, Michael smirked, "I knew you had a wild streak."

I tilted my head to the side, "Aren't you glad that you assumed that?"

"Extremely."

I pointed the gun directly at Michael and held it to his forehead. "Listen, earlier I was in the mood for a fight, now I'm not. So any last words, mutt?"

Michael's eye twitched and he smiled maniacally. "Yes." he said sadly, "I'm not easy to kill." With that, Michael walked straight into the knife. I quickly reached down and pulled out my throwing knives. As Michael proceeded towards me, the soundless guns exerted their bullets, each Michael dodged swiftly. My other hand balanced two throwing knives. Michael walked towards me and I stood my ground, aiming my two small guns at the wolf. He grinned and slowly started taking the form of a wolf. His jaw started pulling out, his nose stretched into a snout. Hair sprouted in all directions and the clothes Michael wore all ripped to shreds. Michael fell onto his to hands and started growing. After Michael stopped transforming, I smiled at him and leaped onto the wolf's back. He grunted and attempted shaking my off but my hands refused to let go of his fur.

I reached in and grabbed my knife, plunging it into his shoulder. Michael howled in pain right as I aimed my gun at the dog's forehead.

When my finger went to pull the trigger, a piercing pain came to life behind my eyelids. I felt myself let go of his soft fur as my body started convulsing. What's happening to me? I blinked slowly just to see a large wolf get on his back legs, his front to paws up, and about to slam down. Though I didn't know if I died or not because..

my mind got lost into its own darkness.


	4. Soul Weapon&Remembering Bad Memories

The annoying beeping was causing that small throb in the back of my skull to make it feel like someone was bashing a hammer against it. My hand subconciously reached towards the annoying moniter but a hand quickly pushed it down,

"_Ohh_ no you don't." a female voice said. I winced before opening my eyes, the white of the room made me shut them quickly again, then I slowly opened them.

"W-What happened?" I asked while gazing at my sister who's head was directly above mine. Laya's eyes brightened,

"I'll let Chief explain that."

Chief came in with a grin on his face which made it seem like his brown eyes were glittering and his black hair was shinier. "Congratulations, dear Adalynn!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You have officially killed 400 mythicals."

My eyes widened and my heart did a leap, "Meaning I get my ow--"

"Yes! You get your very own Soul Weapon! But such luck that the transformation kicked in inbetween a battle!"

I sighed, "Are you _always_ this hyper.." I shut my mouth but quickly opened it again, "On second thought, don't answer that."

"You're telling me you just found out that you have advanced to a _true_ assassin, and you're not ecstatic?"

I smiled slightly, "I am happy. But being hyper _all the time_ is just so...annoying."

Chief put a hand over his heart, "Ouch. That hurt's." he said sarcasticly.

"Tell you what? After these human's let me out I'll have my weapon choose me." I winced as the throbbing painfully, dulled away.

"Then that said..." Chief said with a smile then turned to walk away, "Oh doctor?" he called. The doctor pranced in,

"Hello Adalynn, I am your doctor, Aleisha."

"Can I leave?"

"Just let me take your blood pressure and then you're good."

I nodded and watched as she put the strap around my upper arm then tightened it, with a few pumps she let it go and it slowly let out air.

"Good. Yes you're good to go, Ms. Cameron."

"Brilliant!" Chief said with a smile, "Come Pier, let's go." Pier?! I looked around and there he was, standing in the very corner of my room, his eyes half-open, his blond hair russled. Pier nodded towards me then groggily walked towards Chief.

Laya stayed in the room, and got me my clothes, "You know, Pier has been here since last night. No food, no sleep."

I focused on my clothes, acting unfazed but...I was speechless. Why would he do that? For me? The girl who's been a bitch to him. "Oh really?" I said nonchalantly.

"Mhm! I think he likes you!"

"Stop talking rubbish. He wouldn't like me. Plus, even if he does, then to bad for him."

"Lesbo-status?" she said with a giggle.

I turned around, only with jeans on, "Hey! This is the new assassin you're talking too! Speak with respect!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, but you are my sister, therefore--" then she stuck her tongue out at me, "Meh!" I laughed,

"So mature." I looked at my sister and held me arms out, "Come here." I whispered. In my sister, I saw my mother and father smiling back at me, and I couldn't lose that. Not now...not ever. I slipped my shirt on and embraced my sister.

"Never leave me, okay?" I whispered against her hair. She nodded,

"What brought this on, though?"

"You reminded me of...mom and dad.." I whispered. I heard Laya gasp, her arms around me tightened.

"I won't, Ada. Ever."

Two knocks on the door took me out of my thoughts, "Yes?" I answered.

"Are you ready?" Chief said from the other side. I heard the pain tinged in his voice. God-dammit, he heard. I opened the door in response,

"Let's go!" I grabbed Laya's hand and led her out of the hospital, when I saw my bike in the parking lot.

"What's my bike doing here?" I asked Chief.

"Pier brought it over, he thought you'd feel more comfortable."

"Tell him I say thank you."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" The frenchman asked.

"Thank you for bringing my bike over here, Pier." I looked at Chief, "We'll meet you at HQ!" I hopped on my bike, Laya wrapped her arm around my waist. We put the helmets on and started riding away. I drove up the mountain, and like last time, found that rock that didn't belong in the flat land. Once it sensed we were there, a tall opening opened for us. I drove into the parking lot and parked my bike in the parking 'RESERVED FOR _THE CAMERON'S._' I got off of my bike and walked into headquarters, the first guard was tall and scary, though he knew who we were very well, procedures are procedures.

"Adalynn Cari Cameron, hyrbid, age, 17." I showed him my badge on my neck.

"Laya Ellen Cameron, hyrbid, age 14." Laya pulled her sleeve up and whispered _utro_ and a transparent light gleemed under her skin for a split second. The guard smile,

"Adalynn and Laya! Congratulations Adalynn! Can't wait to see your weapon!"

I smiled slightly at him and walked into the building after the big bolts unlocked. We kept walking and walking till we reached the elevator, I pressed the "Weaponry Room" button and the elevator jolted into action. We walked out of the elevator and into the big concrete walled room, from there we walked into another big room filled with weapons on each and every wall.

"I see you didn't ditch out." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Pier leaning against the wall with one arm propped on the wall and his legs crossed.

"Why would I? I'm getting my weapon right now."

Pier started laughing, "In here? No. These are just training weapons," Pier smirked, "I thought you would have known that."

I opened my mouth to say some snappy comeback, but Laya elbowed me painfully in the ribs, she cleared her throat, "Don't you have something to say to Pier, Ada?"

I shook my head, "Nope, nothing to say to him."

Laya glared at me but when she realized that it didn't have an effect, she put on her cute puppy dog eyes. I sighed,

"Pier, thank you for saving me last night and staying the whole night without eating or sleeping."

Pier's eyes softened and he smirked, "The great Adalynn Cameron thanking me!"

I made a disgusted sound and pushed past him, "We're in here Adalynn!" Chief called. I followed his voice and was led into a huge room full of different types on weapons, arrows and bows, Japanese katanas, curved swords, daggers, guns, and so much more.

"So start this...ritual, you could say, out I want you Adalynn to step into the box." Chief explained. I looked to my right and saw a small glass room. I walked over and stepped into it. "Now, Adalynn, weapons are going to be coming at you quickly. You will cut and maybe stabbed or shot but it won't be real. Whichever weapon you can catch the quickest and when you catch it the weapon will burn your hand, that's the weapon that's your soul weapon. You ready?" I nodded and took a quick breath. "5....4....3....2....1.....NOW!"

First a sword came at me, I swatted it away, then bullets came at me, but with my demonic speed, I dodged all 5 of them with jumps and ducks. Then I felt a smooth rim slice my back. I turned quickly but then something slid into my lower abdomen and I felt immense pain, shoot through my body.

"Pause." Chief commanded, the weapons that were coming all stopped. I spit up blood and gripped the end of the sword, then slipped it out of my stomach. I bit my lip from yelling, "Are you ok, Adalynn?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I took in a deep breath and ignored the blood sliding down my body or the white pain in my abdomen. "Let's start." I gasped out. Then weapons came quickly, but now my senses were all aware so I was able to dodge the katana, the bullets, the arrows and the daggers. I was cut all over, and burned all over. But then, I saw a black arrow coming at me at full speed, with my mind I slowed it down, and was able to catch it in between my hands like someone swatting a fly. Once I gripped it in my hand, an intense burn rippled through my hands and up my body. I couldn't help but whimper and fall to my knee's.

Before I knew it, the burn became greater then it all just stopped, and my mind blacked out.

-----

When I woke up again, I was in one of the rooms in HQ. My body was numb so I didn't have any pain in my body. When I pushed myself up, I realized I was in a bra and underwear. I had atleast 20 small bandages on my body, 15 bruises, and about 30 minor scratches, I had one big bandage on my stomach. I got out of bed, and walked to the doors.

"Are you ok?" someone asked from the door. I didn't recognize the girl but she was beautiful. Long brown hair that cascaded down her back, big brown eyes and tan skin. "My names Maya." she said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to the bathroom, I washed my face, ignoring my screaming limbs. I put on a robe and put my hair up. But what I saw was amazing. The tattoo that started on my neck and went down, was now no longer a dark green color but a navy blue, extra spikes were added into it. I gasped. The tattoo also now went around my butt, and to my thighs, trailing down and finishing on the sides of my knee's in a fade. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen of the fourth floor.

"Beautiful..." I heard a voice behind me. Pier was there staring at my new and improved tattoo. "Do you want to see mine?!" Before I could say anything he was stripping off his shirt and there was a blood red tribal tattoo like mine on his shoulder going down his arm and into his chest. I acted like it didn't have an effect on me but the truth was it was absolutely beautiful. I turned around,

"Where's Chief?" is all I said.

"In his office..." Pier said, a bit annoyed. I hid my smile and started walking away from Pier. Before I knew it, Pier had grabbed my wrist and sandwhiched me between his bare torso and the wall.

"Move." I ordered. Daya's death played in my head...it reminded not to befriend anyone..not even my own kind.

Pier shook his head, "Not before you tell me why you won't show any sign of ever becoming friends or possibly my girlfriend."

I gulped, "Move, Pier. I'm not saying it again."

"I think you might have to."

Before my eyes started to build tears because of remembering Daya's death, I kicked Pier in the shin. Hard. He gripped his knee and bounced away so I took that as an easy way to run. I ran all the way to the end of the hall and started walking quickly towards Chief's office. Daya's face popped up in my vision and I froze. No... "_Adalynn_" she said with her soft smile on her lips. No...please no...when I closed my eyes, I realized it was a mistake,

_"Come on Ada! Let's go!" _

_I slouched, "No...5 more minutes..." _

_"No now! Back straight!" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes mother." _

_"I am not old! You're older then me!" _

_"Then don't order me around!" _

_"Anywho, we, my dear friend, are here to get you a boyfriend!" _

_"I can get one without your help, Daya." _

_"Well I haven't seen you with a hott man for years!" _

_"That's because I've been hunting all night!"_

_"Don't use your targets as an excuse!" Daya's eyes widened, "Hott guy! Over there! Go! He's __**totally**__ checking you out!" _

_"Daya, I think he's g--" but she pushed me hard and I fell at the man's foot. _

_"Uh-oh! Are you alright, miss?" he asked. I smiled, _

_"Yes I am. Thank you." I glanced back at Daya and she gave me a thumbs up, I lowered my voice, "I'm here because my friend wants me to have a boyfriend." _

_The man's eyes widened and he shook his head, _

_"Let me guess, you're gay?" _

_The man laughed, "I'm Nat. And yes, I'm gay." _

_I smiled, "What a shame. I'm Adalynn, by the way." _

_"Well nice to meet you Adalynn."_

_"You too, Nat." I said with a wave and walked away. _

_"What happened?! Why isn't he with you?! Oh! You got his number and he's going to call you later! I am amaz--"_

_"He's gay." _

_Daya's eyes widened so much that I thought they were about to fly off her face. "No way." After a bit of thought, she started bursting in laughter._

Stop Adalynn! Just stop! I was sitting with my back against the wall, my face in my hands and my knee's propped up. Tears were streaming down my face as I remembered my best friend, and the day I killed her.

_I hadn't seen Daya in days, she wouldn't answer my calls, she wouldn't call me, she never answered her door or came to school. So I had been hunting without a target that night, just standing in the shadows and walking, like I had been doing for days and days. Suddenly, I heard a man's muffled scream and a gasp, then a moan following after it. With my agility, I hopped the fence and followed the noise of slurping. In hopes of it being a good vampire to kill, I was hyped up and had my hands itching to hold my brand new stake with vines twirling it. When I entered the clearing, a woman was on her knee's, her short brown hair cropped around her face, blood staining her face, she was burrying the man's body, his shoe on the ground. When the girl looked up, her face brightened a smiled crawled on to her face. _

_"Adalynn! It's you!" she was hugging me in a second, her body was cold, her hugs seemed to tight. My eyes filled with tears. _

_"Daya?" I whispered. _

_"Mhm! It's me silly!" she backed away from me, "It's wonderful being a vampire!! Watch this!" Daya jumped up and was walking the thin branch of a large tree. "I'm so graceful!" then she dramatically flipped her hair, "and I prettier," then she was behind me in the next second, "and I'm fast! Isn't this amazing?!" _

_I dropped to my knee's, "You're....a..vampire..." I whispered. _

_"Yes I am, silly!" but then her face fell. "Oh no...you have to kill me now..." _

_A whimper escaped my lips, "No...I'm not going to kill you. Just..give me a hug..." Tears spilling as I said that, why? Because I was lying. I slipped my hand into my jacket as she got on her knee's to hug me. Within a second, my hand gripped the stake, I had it out and into my best friend's chest. My head on her shoulders, I cried and cried, repeating "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Daya." _

_Daya weakly pulled back from me, blood spilled from her mouth, yet she still smiled, "You did..what..you..had to...do.." she breathed painfully then winced, "I love you...Ada.." and then she was gone. I had just killed my very best friend._


	5. The New Character

**_Sad memories, right? Well this chapter will make up for the sadness...since you know...it's just the beginning of the story! Keep reading and enjoii!_**

I slipped on my black shirt and pulled up the zipper on my dirty, gray, ripped jeans. I put a large jacket on, wrapped a ripped scarf around my neck, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I slipped on the pair of worn out house-slippers, and smeared a bit of dirt on my cheek and put a little in my hair. I looked in the mirror at myself...perfect. A homeless, vulnerable girl was the look I had to go for tonight. You see, my target today, Narala Jones is a witch-vampire hybrid. Higher up on the foodchain of the mythicals, and I had the honor to kill 'it'.

My weapon was layed on the bed, my Soul Weapon. The one I had worked so hard for, killing 400 mythicals to get there. I was still in awe at the beauty of my weapon. My weapon shocked me at first, my mind reeling on how 'this pathetic weapon will help me out' Now I bet you all are thinking what my weapon is.

It had a long, goldish brown long bow that came out in curved spikes in random places. Both sides curved outwards while the middle curved inwards. A string attached from the top and bottom. The string that connected the top and bottom was made of a titanium metal that only moved if I pulled it back in order to shoot the arrow. My arrows were each made especially for me, the great thing is, I will never run out..unless I die. The arrows are made of my life energy so the more I train, the more life energy I have, meaning never-ending arrows. My arrows are insanely strong themselves, the tips of my arrows are made of an alloy of about 2% beryllium and 97% nickel, with a touch of titanium. It has an ultimate tensile strength of 300,000 psi, and 245,000 psi yield strength. This is 375% stronger than the best high tensile steel. A long red wood piece connects the tail of the arrow with the front. [weapon on my profile]

I slid my elegant weapon on my back, wrapping it under the over-sized jacket. I walked down the stairs and sat down. My head still aching from the transformation, I took two of my extra-strength pills and chewed on an apple.

"Laya?" I asked, "Are you ready?" My answer was Laya skipping down the stairs in a frilly green dress, with little kitten ears on her head and black whiskers drawn on by eyeliner.

"Don't I look cute?" she said, feigning enthusiasm.

"A..pixie..?" I asked hesitantly. Laya sighed and nodded.

"I feel like an elf."

A smile cracked on my lips, "Ok, listen. When you come back, we're not going to headquarters. We're going to stay home and sleep. God knows how much I need that."

"Yeah, you look exhausted." Laya's nose cringed up, "and you reek."

I smiled, "Good. Now I'm leaving cause my target is just around the corner. Good luck." I said and kissed her forehead before leaving.

I walked out of the door and hurriedly walked past the house. By then, my gut started screaming at me and I knew that my target was right here. Watching me, waiting for me. Just the feeling of Narala so close to me yet I do nothing as I lured it out sent chills down my spine. I scanned the area around me, nothing in front. But I knew Narala was behind me. How do I get to see her without seeming suspicious? I looked towards the concrete. A stick laying right smack in the middle of the sidewalk was perfect. I plastered a fake smile on my face and purposely tripped over the stick. With a 'pout' on my face, I turned around, pretending to just now notice the stick there. There, my eyes scanned the bushes and if I was completely human, I wouldn't have noticed the dull yellow/red eyes peering out from the bush. Target spotted.

Without a moments hesitation, I whipped out a dagger and threw it at full speed towards the eye, the blade scratched her face before she jumped up, staring at me hungrily, "You bitch!" she snarled.

I narrowed my eyes, twirling the gun in my hand slowly, waiting for her to make a move. I felt a smile crawl on my face as I saw her start to raise her hands but my bullets came first. They shot her in the hand causing yellowish bubbles to rise around the wound. The witch/vampire hybrid ran at me with a grin, she was faster then my eyes could have imagined.

I had to admit that I was unprepared. How foolish. As her hand shot out, my forearm blocked it. Her other hand had wrapped around my waist, sending a burning inside of me. I muffled a scream and tried wriggling myself free. Think Adalynn. Think. You have all of your weapons, your bow is on your back. You have two Ves-Techs under your tongue. My thoughts clicked into place and I spit the two Ves-Techs at her, they blew up in her face, 'causing the acid to burn her face. She howled in pain and let me go. Within a second, I had my bow out and I was putting in the life-made arrow. As I let my finger go, the arrow disappeared from where it was and reappeared through her stomach. Narala hunched over, vomiting blood. I didn't let the guilt get me, whipping out two knives, I plunged them into her shoulder blades.

Narala dropped to the ground. I sighed and turned to walk away, soon her body would turn into ashes. Suddenly, I felt as if the air around me was being cut off. My throat started closing. I managed enough strength to turn around and stare at Narala. She had a grin on her face, and her injuries were healing.

"You pathetic little assassin. Do you honestly think you can beat me with those ridiculous moves?"

Oh I was only going easy. Being part demon had it's ups and downs, the main up was...that my need to breathe, was limited. I put threw arrows in the bow and let them free, one going through he stomach(again), the other her throat, and the last one through her heart. I felt my air coming back little by little, so again.

This time I ran at her, throwing my knee into her face. She rolled to the side but it managed to get her cheekbone. Narala ripped the arrows out from her without a wince. I felt her fist collide with my chest, then her foot to my stomach. I needed to breathe. This fight needed to be over, now. I felt her hand on the top of my head, a cold feeling protruded from my skull, 'causing black spots to pop up in my vision. I felt my chest heave from the lack of air. My eyes started to close, I felt panic rise in my chest, am I going to die here? No. I can't. Not after coming this far. Laya's face popped into my mind, Cheif and Pier's face popped into my minds, smiling at me....Dia's face popped into my mind. No, I can't give up here.

I felt a burst of energy in my chest. An arrow formed into my hand, gripping that arrow, I shot my hand back, stabbing the blade of the arrow in Narala's eye. She screamed out and I felt my air come back in a rush. I felt powerful..and angry. With a thrust of my fist, it hit Narala in the throat. I twisted out of her grip, and constructed to very large arrows. The shot from my bow, straight into her head. As Narala fell down in a heap, I put my guns to her head and shot them without a moment's hesitation. Once I knew for sure that Narala was dead, I lit the body on fire.

I felt my body start taking the effects of those arrows. I made my way back to the house, slowly, my eyes slowly closing. I guess my body isn't used to taking that much strength. I felt my body collapse on the side of the road, as I watched.

My eyes opened groggily. What was it with me and collapsing in strange places? I looked at my surroundings. This isn't my house, and this is definitely not my room. I felt a strange energy from my room.

"Good. You're awake." a new voice said. The voice was deep and smooth and nearly sent my heart in a seizure. When I looked towards the man, I was left breath-less. Long black hair that went a little past his eyebrows. Through his dark locks, I saw piercing blue eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. This man was tall, maybe 6"1 or 6"2. His body was well built and tone. I saw his muscles ripple underneath his black, button-up shirt. "You know, I was surprised when I saw a homeless carry daggers, stakes, and swords."

"Yeah...they're my obsession." I covered, trying to avoid the uneasy feeling in my gut.

"All dipped in Vesilim?" he asked. How did he know about that? I quickly pieced two and two together. Pale skin, unnatural beauty, the knowledge of Vesilim.

"Vampire..." I whispered, reaching behind me to my bow, but I grabbed nothing. I narrowed my eyes, jumping to my feet in defense position.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm not a threat."

"All of you are threats."

"Now that's not true!" he exclaimed.

"What did you do to my bow?"

"Oh it's safe and sound, don't worry. Beautiful thing, I might add. Is it your 'soul weapon'?"

"Give me my bow." I warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make sure you never taste the sweetness of human blood, again."

This man winced, "Now don't be so harsh."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My home."

I got out of the bed, pushing past him. I looked around, closing my eyes. I felt the presence of my bow inside of me. I followed the energy and was led to a table full of my weapons, down to the very last Ves-Tech. I packed up my weapons again, wrapping my bow around my shoulder.

When I turned around, the vampire was leaning against the door.

"Your name?" I asked.

"And what makes you think I'll give it so easily to an assassin?"

"I was only going to convey my thanks."

"In that case, my name is Zane. Zane Valente." he said, kissing my hand, "And yours?"

I snatched my hand back, "Adalynn Cameron."

"Listen, I give you my vow, that I am no threat to you, Adalynn Cameron. And being an assassin, you should know that we vampires live by our vows. We take them even to death."

I nodded slightly to him and walked past Zane, towards the door.

"Why don't you wash up? Because you smell rather...bad.."

I shook my head, "No thank you." When I began to proceed towards the door, a burning pain in my waist brought me to my knee's. The spot where Narala had burned me from the inside. A small scream escaped my lips as the searing pain intensified. It felt as if someone was holding a large flame just on the inside of stomach. Cold hands wrapped around my waist, carrying me to the bed. The pain slowly subsided and left me panting.

"Was that where that hybrid burned you?" he asked, handing me a glass of water and a pill. I eyed the pill skeptically but took it and swallowed it greedily.

"How did you know?"

"I was watching the fight. A rather painful one I saw."

I gulped, "I'll be taking my leave now." When I got up, I felt my knee's buckle, but before I hit the floor, Zane caught me.

"Maybe you should just rest. I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

I nodded, not having another choice. Finally, I let my eyes close and allowed myself to succumb into darkness.

I slowly awoke, seeing no sign of Zane anywhere. Why..why was this vampire so kind? All the others I met were violent and ruthless. I slowly climbed out of the bed, hoping that this pain wouldn't reawaken. When seeing not sign of Zane, I opened the door and left quietly. As I limped home, I was hoping so much that it wouldn't awaken. When I was so close, just down the street, the pain in my side bursted, even more painful then last time. This one got a mangled screech out of me. It felt like someone took gasoline and made me swallow a lighten match.

"Adalynn?" I heard a distance voice say, "Adalynn! It's me! Pier!" I couldn't focus on him. When my eyes opened, I saw Pier holding me. His eyes held a worried and frightened look.

"I'm ok." I said in a weak voice, pushing away from him, "I'm fine." The flames slowed and finally disappeared.

"What just happened?"

"Just...after effects from the fight yesterday?"

"I knew it. This is too early for you. You shouldn't be fighting these higher up supernaturals."

"Are you underestimating me, Pier? This isn't for you to decide. If I didn't want to fight, I would back off. But I do want to fight, and I did defeat that hybrid yesterday by myself." I pushed myself up carefully. Feeling much weaker then ever.

"You aren't strong enough yet!"

I narrowed my eyes, pushing Pier backwards, "Don't you ever say that to me." I weakly walked the rest of the way to my house, slamming the door shut.

"Here she is! OH MY GOD! ADALYNN!" Laya cried, jumping on me. I winced back but held her tight, "You're alive! Thank God you're alive!"

"I won't die that easily." I chuckled. Laya helped me to the couch where I fell on and dozed off quickly.

When I woke up again, I felt hands touch my neck, then my forehead. As if by instinct, my hand shot out and gripped the stranger's hand fiercely, when I looked up, it was only a doctor looking more frightened then ever.

"S-S-She seems to b-be fine." he stuttered, quickly gathering his stuff then running out the door.

I heard Chief's laugh as he made his way around the couch, "As expected! Never let you guard down!"

I sighed, "Well it is strange waking up to someone feeling me."

"How are you feeling, Adalynn? Pier told me you're still feeling Narala's pain."

I nodded.

"Will you explain it to me?" he asked.

"She had grabbed my waist in the battle, and before I knew it, it felt as if someone was burning me from the inside."

"Secret magic. That mixed of a witch and a vampire. We need to get that taken cared of. If not, it could result to be something very fatal."

"I'm fine, Chief. It'll go away."

"For the meantime, just stay and rest, I'll get someone to mail you numbing medicine."

I nodded, "When can I go back to school?"

"Wait a week."

"You know I won't listen to that...right?"

He sighed, "I figured. Just wait till you get that medicine. It'll be here by tonight. I want you to run by tonight and give me a full, detailed report of Narala Jones."

"Got'cha." I said before hearing my stomach growl loudly, as if on Que, Laya brought out a tray full of food. Once Laya put it on my lap, I attacked it. I hadn't eaten since last night.

Once I was done, I got up and showered, feeling refreshed. I locked all my weapons in my safe and sat down on my bed, continuing on my homework.

"Ada! You're medicines here!" I walked downstairs and took the medicine from the man. He stared at me in awe. I realized I was wearing a tank top, so my tattoos traveled down my arm and they were clearly showing.

"So you're the famous Adalynn Cameron?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, slamming the door shut. When I took the medicine, I felt my body relax.

I was sitting in my first period, gripping the medicine bottle, "To start this day off. I would like to welcome a new student." the teacher said blandly, "Students. Please welcome our new transfer student, Zane Valente."

Zane? I looked towards the front of the classroom to see him staring at me with a grin, "Adalynn!" he exclaimed. All the girls turned their heads to glare at me and all the guys stared at him angrily, "I was wondering where you went!"

I hid my face in my hands, "It seems that you know Ms. Cameron. You may sit next to her. Adalynn, I'm counting on you to make our new student here feel comfortable."

Well...this will be interesting.


	6. What Happened!

"Why'd you run off like that last night?" Zane asked with a menacing grin.

"I didn't." I murmured, trying to hide my face with my hair.

"I went to go get...food," he said cautiously. I grimaced and through him a disgusted glare, "And when I came back, you were gone!"

"I had the right to leave!" I whispered back harshly.

"I was being such a wonderful host too!"

I clenched my jaw, "Don't talk to me, leach. I don't have anything to do with you."

"_Oh_ but you do. You see, I saved your life last night, meaning you owe me a favor, and then I let you stay at my house till you were rested up, that means you owe me _two_ favors."

"I don't _owe_ you anything."

He clicked his tongue, "That's where you're wrong. What do you have against vampires anyway?"

"Sh!" I said, then lowered my voice, "They're abnormal, they're not meant to exist."

"Those lines seem practiced."

"I've said them plenty of times." I spat, "It's only a matter of time before I'm assigned to you."

He grinned wickedly, "That would be interesting." but then his grin fell, "I don't want to be the one to remind you but you're abnormal too. You aren't meant to exist either. You are _part_ demon part human. Your whole being is a contradication to your own life. The life of an assassin." he said, I heard a thread of sorrow in his voice but ignored it.

I never thought of it that way, a contradication to what I am? Why do we kill mythicals if we are all ones ourselves? We aren't made to exist...is that why we die at such an early age? Even Chief is nearing his age. The age of our deaths. Us demon/human hybrids die at a young age, usually in our early thirtys because our demon blood starts to act up, it has somewhat of a "war" with our human blood and the demon part of us usually wins, making us savage, ruthless, without control. We aren't ourselves anymore and the only way out is death. We call this the Daemonis, which is Demon in latin. It's a time for brooding and grieving, and nobody can find a reason _why_ we have to die. We have healers in our world, and they tell us our daemonis age by going deep into our bloodstream.

Mine was 31, very early but thats because of all the stress, killings, and tension I've been carrying since I was a little girl, training every day, killing my first mythical at 12, suffering through the life of loneliness.

_Your whole being is a contradication to your own life._ his words rang in my mind over and over, reminding me that I'm not as strong as I pretend to be. Most of us don't find love, it's impossible too with our short time period.

"Ms Cameron? Can you pick up the reading where I left off?" Mr. Reet asked. I stared down at my trig book and opened my mouth to tell him I didn't know where we were at when a voice over took mine,

"Adalynn isn't feeling very well, I think she has a fever. May I walk her to the infirmirary?"

Mr. Reet gave me a worried glance and nodded then continued with his lesson. I bent down to grab my bag and coat then started walking out the door. I felt Zane behind me,

"Why'd you do that? I could perfectly handle myself!"

"Well instead of yelling at me, you can thank me because I just saved your ass."

"I don't want _you_ saving my ass. Plus my ass didn't need saving!" Once I said that, Zane tried to hold back his grin. I couldn't hold my laugh back so I laughed...for the first time in...hell I don't even remember...I laughed. With a vampire. Zane's laughter added in with mine. I finally calmed to a giggle but even then I was bubbling with this...unfamiliar happiness in my chest. I looked at Zane, and took him in real good.

Long midnight black hair that hung loosely over his face in small straight waves. His ice blue eyes made his pale skin shine brightly, his light pinks lips stretched into a smile revealing his pearl white teeth that seemed that they belonged in a dental commercial. My eyes gazed over his teeth, and thats when I realized I was doing something bad. _Really_ really bad. I was going against all the rules in our assassin life. I was making friends with a vampire, I was feeling a warmth in my heart because of him.

_It's probably his looks, he's probably trying to control you with his looks. He's a vampire, Adalynn. Don't fall for it._ that sensible voice in my head said. That same voice had told me to kill my best friend, and I did. Do I want to be hurt again like that? Because of a mere friend? Do I want to be lonely the rest of my life because of what I am? Would it be that bad to befriend someone? _Adalynn, he's making you think like this! Snap out of it!_ That's right. He is a vampire, he can use compulsion on me.

I felt my face harden and my fists clenched. Within a second, my hand reached on my arm and pulled out a dagger dipped in Vesilim. I twirled it in my finger and ran at him, holding it to his throat. Zane was caught by the surprise of my attack because of the previous happy, fun-flowing atmosphere.

"Listen up, don't try to use your compulsion on me because it doesn't do anything. You are a vampire, I am an assassin. We can never be friends, I live to kill your kind."

"You must be really naive if you think that I'm making you laugh by using compulsion." he said with a smirk then turned to walk away, "See you later, Adalynn."

Inside, I was just bubbling with complete anger. I wanted to...to scream! Or beat the pulp out of something! I gripped the daggers so hard that my fingers dented the metal. I harshly stuck it in it's hold, nearly scraping my skin.

I stalked over to my motorcycle and turned it on quickly. I drove back home, almost passing the speed limit when I saw car's parked outside, they were ambulances for supernaturals. Laya! Worry panged in my chest as I jumped off my bike and sprinted inside.

"What happened?" I said, grabbing a man by his collar and pulling him close.

"Your sister, Laya Cameron was poisoned by some demon that had showed up at her school. She had tried to fight him even though she did not have her weapon belt at hand.

My baby.


End file.
